The Pain In The Love
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: She was just a tool. Something strong to revive his clan that will eventually be nothing of consideration to him. But when Itachi steps into his plan, things go awry when Sakura actually starts falling for Itachi and not Sasuke. He will do anything to stop this, but it's only for the plan. Right? Itasakusasu *ON HOLD*


The sky is beautiful. The millions of bright shining stars slowly fading into the slowly rising sun was a pleasant sight. Sakura smiled. But the smile slowly fade like the stars then she sighed. Only a second later she frowned.

_My life is _**_BORING! _**

She hadn't gotten a mission in about a month and she believe she would eventually die in that stinky hospital she worked in. She loves working there, she really do, but being there for long hours, cooped up in many rooms with the foul smell of dried blood and medicine and nonstop incoming patients was tiring. And not to mention Naruto always coming by during her lunch break to ask her to go get some ramen with him and being the nice person she naturally is, she would always agree. But c'mon, is ramen the only thing that boy could eat?! Sakura sighed.

_I seriously need a break._

"Hey Sakura-chan!" shouted the obnoxious voice she _didn't_ love with Sai following behind.

"Ugly" Sai fake smiled at her. Sakura felt a vein pop onto her forehead. But instead of lashing out on him, she calmed down and ignored the word. It was typical Sai she is dealing with. No matter how many beatings she gave him, he still insists on calling her ugly.

"What do you two want this early in the morning?" Sakura muttered, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Tsunade wanted us in her office right away" Sai answered before Naruto could.

"Why can't she have chose a later time? It's like five in the morning" Naruto mumbled, then a yawn followed.

"Whatever she wants is important and can't wait, that's why idiot"

"Whatever, it can't be that important!"

Sai sighed, "only the dickless ones..."

"As long as I don't dress like the opposite gender!"

"It doesn't mean a thing"

"Yeah, but one thing! You're gay!"

"I bet that makes you happy..."

"W-what?! No! I. Am. Not. Gay!"

"Oh, you sure had everyone fooled"

"You fuc-"

"Would you two shut up?!" Sakura almost shouted, getting ready to punch one of them in the head. Luckily there is civilians sleeping and she didn't want to be responsible for waking up cranky people.

"He started it!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger on top of Sai's nose.

"Why is your finger-"

"Just shut up!"

"But...!"

"Naruto..."

"Okay..." Naruto mumbled in defeat.

"Good, now c'mon" then they walked towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sakura lightly knocked on Tsunade's door. She heard a muffled, "come in." with that said, the three entered.

"You needed us?" Sakura asked, which Tsunade nodded to.

"Yes. I have big news. I don't know wether to call it good or bad" Tsunade spoke, taking a small a big sip from her cup filled with some supposed coffee _*cough*_ sake _*cough*._

"Okay, what's the news? Could you hurry it up, I wanna go back to sleep already!" Naruto said far too rudely. Sakura restrained herself from slapping him for the lack of respect. She is the Hokage for heavens sake!

But nonetheless Tsunade slapped Naruto at the back of his head. Sakura smirked.

"I want sleep as much as you do" Tsunade glowered at him. Sakura inwardly giggled as Naruto took a seat, rubbing his head.

"So back to the this big news. What is it?" Sakura asked, taking a seat beside Naruto. Only Sai chose to stay standing.

"Well..."

"Go on" I gave my former sensei a reassuring smile. It must be bad news if she's hesitating.

"Sasuke is back in the village"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke?"

"Teme?!"

"How? When? Where?" Sakura asked, completely shocked.

"We found him near our border lines. He was unconscious and weak. From the looks of it, he was fighting someone far stronger than him. He's still healing so he is currently in the hospital" Tsunafe explained, then took another big sip from her cup. She eyed each one of them and their reaction. Oh so far, so good.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself. It wasn't like she honestly cared if he lived or died, she was simply shocked that Sasuke is here, in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, after six years of his absence.

"I will offer him to stay in the village, but be under a strict five year probation. If he declines, I will have no choice but to...kill him" Tsunade had to whisper the last part. After a short moment of silence, Naruto was the first one to speak up again.

"So he's back? Sasuke's really back?" Sakura stared at Naruto. He seems so shocked but still happy.

"If he agrees to stay, then yes Naruto, he's back"

"See ya!" before anyone could register what happened next, Naruto dashed out the door.

"You baka! Where are you going?!" shouted Tsunade, clearly annoyed with Naruto's lack of patience. She was going to let them visit Sasuke after a few hours of rest, since she figured they must be tired.

"Hospital!" they heard before the fast footsteps of the Uzumaki became completely gone.

"Go with him Sakura before he does anything stupid. Sai, you could follow seeing as though you might have a new teammate" Sakura nodded along with Sai.

"Alright. Dismiss" with that said, Sakura and Sai left the room. This is all hard to process. Sasuke? Back in the village? The bastard who seemed so corrupted with evil is in HIS village? Sakura shake her head. Sounds like something coming out of a ridiculous fantasy book she loved reading during rainy days.

"So who exactly is this Sasuke?" Sai asked suddenly. It wasn't the first time Sai had heard of Sasuke, but all he really knew was that he was his replacement and that Sakura was hopelessly in love with him. Since he is in Konoha, he have the urge to know more.

"He was a former teammate until his thrust for revenge and power got the best of him, making him betray his village. He went to work with Orochimaru. His main goal was to kill his older brother, Itachi since he killed off his whole clan, except for Sasuke himself. Which is honestly strange but it's nothing I will look into. Rumor has it that Sasuke accomplished this goal. But like I said, it is a rumor. Even if it happens to be true, he didn't return to the village. He stayed his ass right where he was with Orochimaru" Sai nodded his head in understanding at what Sakura just said.

"Well...do you still love him?"

"..."

"Do you?"

Sakura never did thought about that. Do she still love him? She never really thought about Sasuke a year after he left the village. He was a burden that kept holding her down. Her heartbroken heart was keeping her from training properly so she knew she had to rid him from her mind. And just like that, him and Sakura's childish love for him banished. But now, six years later, she is being asked do she still loves him and she can't answer straight?

"Yeah right" Sakura snorted in disgust.

"Hmm, I don't know ugly"

"Sai!"

Sai smiled at her again.

"C'mon, we're here" Sakura muttered, pushing herself inside the hospital. The foul smell of different, regular medicines hit her nose too quick for her liking.

"Hello. Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke room is?" Sakura asked politely to the pretty brunette in front of her. _She doesn't look familiar, must be a new worker_. She looked down at a paper and at the bottom were: Uchiha Sasuke, room 273.

"Room 273" she answered, smiling sweetly. Sakura gave her a smile herself before heading towards the staircase. Room 273 was on the second floor.

Sakura speed up the walk up the stairs by putting enough chakra in her feet. C'mon, who really likes walking up stairs now?

"Room 264...268...271...273!" but before Sakura could even enter the room, Naruto somehow, someway beat her to it. All she saw was a flash of orange that swiftly (and gently) pushed her aside to make its own way inside the little patients room.

"You couldn't wait" Sakura growled, slowly making her way inside.

"Nope!" Naruto said, showing off a cheesy smile. Naruto, Naruto...

Next to Sai, there was a gray poof. It doesn't take rocket science to know it's Kakashi.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry about that Naruto, I got busy"

"I don't even want to know..."

"Go-"

They all heard a throaty groan. Sakura wiped her head to Sasuke as he emitted another groan. He slowly pops one eye open then the other. He turns his head to the side so unbearably slow. Sakura felt a lump rise to her throat as his eyes connect with her own.

"Sai, report to the Hokage that he's awake" Kakashi ordered. Sai gave a slight nod before exiting the room. There was only silence in the air now. Sakura didn't like the suffocating atmosphere, she had to leave.

"I-I should be going home," the pinkette said as she looked out at the sky. She looked back at the three boys around her.

_No, she can't leave yet_, Sasuke was about to protest, but before he could, Sakura quickly added, "I need some sleep before my shift in the hospital." Okay, that's something he could understand.

Sasuke, unfortunately, felt the same way about Sakura. He can't say he exactly has taken a liking to her. But he needs her. Recently he stole documents from Konoha so he could know who would be a threat to him if he happens to someday stumble across a Konoha nin, since he would be near Konoha for a few days for a mission. The first person he saw on the first page was Sakura. He wasn't surprised, no, he was stunned to read of her status as a shinobi. He was even more shocked to see that Sakura had an unknown bloodline limit. It is a type of inner demon **(A/N: I decided to use Sakura's inner as a rare bloodline limit, in case you haven't figured it out :3)**

_She would be perfect for rebuilding my clan._

* * *

Two hours later, sun was peeking down on Sakura's eyes, signaling for her to wake up. She twist and she turned. Five minutes later, she finally got out of bed.

"The sun could rot in hell. It'll be useful there" Sakura mumbled to herself as she slowly made her way to her bathroom. She didn't get much sleep obviously. One good look in the mirror would surely wake her up.

Her hair was messy and roughed up, her eyes were red, nasty green eye boogers stuck itself at the end, and she knew her breath must've smelled worse than she looked. She decided to pig out on ice cream, pizza, and more ice cream last night while watching a bunch of stupid romantic comedies. Her bored life has certainly reached a new level.

After twenty minutes of cleaning herself up, she slipped on her clothes then rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Sakura had decided to change her appearance a year ago. One day she overheard one of the ANBU captains talking about how embarrassing it must be to be eighteen and "as flat as a board". Sakura knew she shouldn't have let that get to her, but she couldn't help but felt discomfort under any of the captains eyes for too long. So she decided to change her look. And instead of using bindings, she bought bras. She still kept the red top, but it was more tighter instead of all loose. She changed her gloves to fingerless ones. She finally changed her skirt to tight white pants and the same long heeled kunoichi shoes. It was Ino who insisted she change her look after Sakura thought that maybe she shouldn't let what the person said get to her. She wanted to keep the skirt, but Ino said that she needed to change that too. She didn't approve Sakura chose pants instead of a different skirt, but she appreciated that it wasn't loose. It took three months for Sakura to do the outfit change. Sakura really liked her previous outfit, but after awhile she began taking a liking to her new one. Now, no longer did she hear such things like, 'being as flat as a board'.

Sakura took a small sip from her coffee. She enjoyed the silence and living alone. She used to be roommates with Naruto. _Heh, that was hell_, Sakura smiled. She looked at the clocked.

"Twenty more minutes till work. Woohoo" Sakura mumbled the last part. After five more minutes, Sakura threw her coffee cup in the sink then went out the door.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura" Sakura stopped walking once she saw Tsunade at the front door of the hospital. _What is she doing here?_

"What's going on?" Sakura eyed the busty female with curiosity and confusion. Sure, Tsunade stops by the hospital every once in awhile, but she would usually be in a rush or have a patient on her hands.

"I need you to do me a favor" Sakura nodded slowly, urging the woman to go on.

"Take care of Sasuke" Sakura's jaw almost fell flat on the ground. Did she misheard her? Is she serious?

"But-but-why?! My lady, no offense, but you know he's the last person I would want to see" Sakura tried to reason her way out of this. But to no avail, she heard her Shishou said,

"He agreed Sakura. And what better way to greet your teammate than healing his life-threatening wounds?" Sakura could hear the amusement in her voice. _You have_ got _to be kidding me!_ Sakura almost screeched.

* * *

Sakura uneasily walked in the little white patients room where Sasuke was soundlessly reading.

"Just don't talk" Sakura decided that it would be easier if he didn't say anything. Not that he talk much anyway. She didn't want any conversation. She didn't want anything but silence, uncomfortable or not.

While healing, Sakura tried to think of Sai, Kakashi, or any body else on the bed aside from Sasuke. She planned on just straight out ignoring him, only sparing him a few hello's and goodbye's. But now she have to fix up his injuries until he's all good and new. More green healing chakra rushed out of Sakura's hand like wildfire as anger swim around her. She is the one who have to make him feel better after all the wrong he has done. She is the one who is suppose to still care after all the bullshit and years she had to put up during her genin years. _She_ is the damn one who finally get some attention after he left. And now he returned? Sakura took in a deep breath and relaxed after realizing she's pooring in too much chakra.

But before she knew it, she could see a snoozing Sasuke. Sakura speared him a glance but her eyes stayed on him for longer than she wanted.

_He's kind of adorable when he is peaceful, like this..._ Sakura shake her head then scowled herself. _He's anything but peaceful... _Sakura fingers twitched. _He betrayed his village, he can't think of anything but killing that damn brother of his, _Sakura grit her teeth hard. _He's a pathetic excuse for a real shinobi. He is bent on killing and would love to see another just so he could get what he desires. I call that an enemy anytime, any day. The reason why Tsunade gave him another chance is beyond me. Heh, I hope that brother of his kill him fi-_

"Sakura?" Sakura snapped her head to see a concerned Naruto at the door. His big blue eyes made her soften, then she let out a tired sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto, just a little...stressed out" Sakura gave him a warm smile. Naruto knew something more was up, but he didn't wanted to force her to say anything she didn't want to, so he let it go. They were practically siblings, when she's ready, he know she'll tell him. _It must be about Sasuke..._ Naruto thought.

"I know what will turn that frown upside-down" Naruto beamed. Sakura lightly chuckled then rolled her eyes.

"Is it ramen?"

"You know me so well!" then Naruto took her hand and rushed out the hospital for his beloved food.

* * *

Sakura played around with her ramen while Naruto was scarfing down his. Sakura just didn't have an appetite at the moment, especially with the change of events that happened so suddenly, so quickly. _Heh, now I know what they mean by be careful what you wish for. _

"So...Sakura" Sakura turned her head to Naruto just as he was ordering a third bowl of the new ramen.

"You can go on" Sakura smiled at him, much like the smile she gave him at the hospital.

"You alright with Sasuke staying in the village?" Naruto asked. When his ramen was put in front of his face, he ignored it. He was genuinely curious and hoped she wouldn't lie to him by giving him fake reassuring words.

"I don't know Naruto...I'm not particularly happy with it, but...I just don't know" Sakura mumbled the last part as she poked her chopstick in her bowl. She just found things too hard to believe.

"But...people deserve second chances. And that's just what I'm gonna give him" Sakura finally decided. She can't hold him down forever. She could forgive...but can't forget. _Maybe he changed..._

Naruto eyed her for a second, then looked down at his bowl of ramen. An uncomfortable silence settled over them.


End file.
